1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrostatic spraying apparatus, and more specifically to electrostatic spraying apparatus for spraying cosmetic products.
2. Background Information
Traditionally most skin care or cosmetic products, such as lotions, perfumes, and make-up, for example, have been applied by a limited number of methods. For example, frequently they are simply applied by the hand of the user, who would spread or rub the product onto the skin with the fingers or with the aid of an application pad. These products are also frequently sold in pump sprays or pre-pressurized aerosol containers, so as to have the product atomized and sprayed with the aid of a propellant gas.
More recently, electrostatic spraying devices have been developed for the application of personal care products, such as skin care and cosmetic products. However, many of these more recent apparatus can still be bulky and/or require bench top equipment and external electrical wiring, which can make them cumbersome or hard to use.
Typically, the known application methods and apparatus have a number of drawbacks. For example, frequently these methods and devices are unable to deliver a desired target product flow rate with great accuracy and precision, thus resulting in uneven coverage and wasted product. These drawbacks can be particularly troublesome when applying cosmetics, such as foundation, for example. Applying too much foundation in an uneven manner can result in both excessive wasted amounts of potentially expensive cosmetics, as well as an unsatisfactory and unattractive final appearance of the skin to which the foundation is applied. For example, when all the skin is covered the natural skin tones cannot show through, and the user can feel like she is wearing a mask. Consequently, known application processes and products frequently make it difficult to adequately conceal skin flaws and yet create a finished "look" which is both natural in appearance and long lasting.